Guardian Angel
by pikagurl23
Summary: Misty wasn't supposed to fall in love with Ash, & Ash wasn't supposed to fall in love with Misty, but when the time comes, will Ash be able to let Misty go?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or the songs that I may use in this fic (don't know if I will use any).  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back with another one of my exciting AAMRN's. This is in Ash's POV for a change, so we'll see how it comes out, since I'm writing this as I go along. So read and enjoy!  
  
Summary: Misty wasn't supposed to fall in love with Ash, and Ash wasn't supposed to fall in love with Misty, but when the time comes, will Ash be able to let Misty go?  
  
Ash & Misty: 18  
  
Guardian Angel  
Part 1   
  
  
"Run!" I yelled at the young teenage girl behind me.  
  
"Just keep going! I'm fine!" She yelled back at me.  
  
We quickly ran into the forest, in hopes of escaping our pursuers.  
  
"We should be able to escape them in h-" I was cut short when, all of a sudden, we both fell into a hidden ditch.  
  
"Shh..." Whispered Misty as she crawled next to me.  
  
We heard footsteps stomping around near our hiding place. We kept completely still, wondering if they were onto us. Two familiar voices finally spoke.  
  
"They escaped." Growled Butch angrily.  
  
"This is not gonna go well with the boss." Cassidy spat out, just as angry.  
  
I could hear their footsteps get farther and farther away, until they were inaudible. I lifted my head form out of the brush and looked to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"Are they gone?" I heard Misty ask.  
  
"Yeah, but we should spend the night here just in case." I replied.  
  
She nodded while laying down on the side of the ditch. I then let out a small laugh, thinking about the events of the day.  
  
"What's so funny?" Misty asked.  
  
"I've just been thinking about everything that's been happening to us lately." I smiled.  
  
"And exactly how is that funny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You." I said simply.  
  
"Me?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Your always trying to be the brave one, telling me to go off without you. Ya think I was gonna leave you there by yourself?" I replied.  
  
"Trust me Ash...your life is a lot more important than mine." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
Surprised at her remark, I rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't say that." I said, noticing the forlorn look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." She replied, resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Well, you better get some rest then. We'll start off first thing tomorrow." I said, a little worried about her.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Ash." I heard her whisper.  
  
"Night Mist." I whispered back as I put my arm around her and looked up at the night sky. I thought about what had occurred only hours ago...  
  
We had just rescued our pokemon from becoming Team Rocket's slaves and were running down the long corridors of Team Rocket Headquarters, in search of the exit.  
  
We came to a dead end with no where to go. Misty brought out her Staryu and it blasted a hole in the wall, and, fortunately for us, it led to the outside. She told me that she'd hold them back while I escaped, but I refused to go on without her. Lucky for us, we escaped unharmed.   
  
And here we are, an hour later, sleeping in a ditch.  
  
I sighed out loud at our current situation.  
  
Things couldn't get any worse. And to top it all off, Misty was starting to worry me. She was acting as if it were her duty to protect me. She almost got herself killed. Its liked she didn't care about herself anymore. I didn't want to ask her because I knew that she probably wouldn't give me a straight answer. Its like she was keeping a secret from me and she didn't want me to find out about it. I'll have to keep a close eye on her for the next couple of days.  
  
Yawning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep...  
  
The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by Team Rocket members. There was no where to run. We were trapped.   
  
Butch and Cassidy stepped up to us. I noticed that Butch was holding a pistol. I kept my eye on it until Cassidy spoke.  
  
"We won't ask again. Give us your pokemon!" She demanded.  
  
"Forget it!" I heard Misty scream.  
  
"You don't have any other choice." Said Butch.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone and go back to that slime infested headquarters that you crawled out of!" I heard myself yell.  
  
In one swift movement, I saw Cassidy swipe the pistol and aim at me. "No one makes fun of Team Rocket and gets away with it."  
  
Before I knew what had happened, she fired. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I saw the bullet coming towards me...and then, all of a sudden, I found myself on the ground, unharmed. I looked to my right just in time to see Misty take the bullet.  
  
"Misty!" I screamed while catching her in my arms. I could feel the tears coming and I could hear Butch and Cassidy snickering to themselves. How could anyone be so cruel?  
  
I reverted my attention back to the wounded girl in my arms. Her eyes were open, but her breathing was labored.  
  
"Mist...why did you do that?" I asked, tears cascading down my cheeks.  
  
"Because..." She started. "Because I love you."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I mean, I already knew that she loved me, but it sounded so much more sincere this time. The one girl that I had ever loved was dying in my arms. She saved my life...  
  
"Your gonna be okay, do you hear me? Just hold on Mist. Please don't leave me." I said, trying desperately to find any type of hope that still lingered.  
  
She gently reached up and touched my cheek. She shook her head weakly.  
  
"I fulfilled my duty...but its not how I wished it would turn out." She whispered weakly.  
  
What was she talking about? Her duty? I knew I wouldn't get an answer from her.  
  
"I love you Ash..." She whispered as she slowly slipped away.  
  
"No...Misty...I love you too..." I cried, unable to believe that she was gone.  
  
I looked up to see that Butch and Cassidy were laughing.   
  
"Oh, look at this. Your all alone now little boy." Cassidy taunted. "There's no one to help you out this time. The girl's dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't you feel helpless."  
  
"This could have all been avoided if you had just handed over your pokemon in the first place." Butch explained.  
  
"How could you...?" I whispered, my anger rising.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself." Cassidy started. " Well, like they say...misery loves company."  
  
She then aimed the pistol at me. "See ya round'."  
  
"No!" I screamed as I jolted up.  
  
I looked around and found myself in a ditch. The moon was still out, so I figured that it was around midnight. I then felt a warm hand on my cheek.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked me, worried.  
  
I took her hand in mine and silently cried.  
  
"Nothing...it was nothing." I whispered.  
  
"When I heard you scream, I thought that something terrible had happened to you." She said.  
  
"No, I'm fine." I said, squeezing her hand for fear of losing her.  
  
"You don't sound fine. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, sighing.  
  
"Okay...but don't feel embarrassed just because you had a bad dream. I have them all the time." She smiled while resting her head on my chest.  
  
"You do?" I asked, looking down at her.  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
"What are they about?" I asked, interested.  
  
She hesitated a moment before answering. "Dying..."  
  
"Dying?" I asked thinking back to my own dream.  
  
"Well, not so much dying, but leaving the people that I love the most. That's my worst fear." She responded.  
  
"Well, neither of us are gonna leave anytime soon, right?" I smiled at her, but I saw that her eyes were empty. They held no emotion like they had so many times in the past. What was wrong with her? I had to find out.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Its nothing. Don't worry about me." She replied softly.  
  
"But I do. You've been acting different lately and I want to know what's wrong. I want to be able to help you." I offered.  
  
"I'll tell you one day...I don't know when, but I will. I promise." She whispered as she lightly kissed my cheek. "You worry too much."  
  
"You give me good reason to worry." I countered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going back to bed." She smiled as she nuzzled my chest with her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and I soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to the sun shining directly in my face. I looked around and spotted Misty at the far end of the ditch, staring blankly in front of her.  
  
"Good morning." I greeted.  
  
She jolted her head towards me, as if I had startled her.  
  
"Hey, good morning." She greeted back.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you." I apologized.  
  
"Its okay. I was just thinking." She said standing up. "You ready to get going?"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
And with that said, we both climbed out of the ditch and started on our way.  
  
We were walking to the next city, in hopes of getting as far away from Team Rocket as possible. We didn't have a map, so we weren't exactly sure if we were headed the right way.  
  
I looked to Misty, who was walking next to me, kind of in a daze. She had been like this all morning. It was as if she was in deep thought, wanting to shut out the world from her mind.  
  
Just then, she fell to her knees and put her hand to her head. I rushed over to her and kneeled down.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs just gave out." She replied sounding very weak.  
  
"Here, let me carry you. The next town shouldn't be too far away." I said.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Don't worry." She said, trying to stand.  
  
"Misty...come on. Your obviously not well so stop pushing yourself. Let me help you." I urged.  
  
She stared at me in a way that I've never seen before. Finally, she gave in and let me carry her.  
  
"I'm gonna get you to a doctor. You haven't been acting yourself lately." I said picking her up.  
  
"No, that's okay. You don't have to do that." She said putting her arms around my neck for support.  
  
"Yeah, I do." I said walking off towards the city.  
  
"But Ash..." She started, but I cut her off.  
  
"No buts, I'm taking you there whether you like it or not." I said, frustrated.  
  
I saw her gaze shift to the ground as I continued to walk.  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you." I explained sincerely.  
  
I was greeted with complete silence.  
  
"Mist?" I asked, wondering if she was even listening to me.  
  
"I-...I love you too Ash." She whispered weakly.  
  
I definitely didn't like the way that sounded. She sounded scared to say that she loved me...did she really mean it then? Of course she did. I'm just worrying myself, besides, she's sick.  
  
Another thing, I have to admit, that scared me was the fact that she refused to look at me. Its like she was scared about that too...almost like she was lying to me. But I knew she would never do that.  
  
Once in town, I found the nearest clinic and walked in, hoping that I didn't need an appointment. Lucky for us, we didn't. We waited for about five minutes until the secretary ushered us into another room and asked us to wait for the doctor. So, we waited for another couple of minutes, silence finding its way between us. Once the doctor arrived, I told him of Misty's condition.  
  
"Okay, let me take her pulse. She might just be dehydrated." He explained as he brought out some kind of machine.  
  
He wrapped the cuff around Misty's arm and pressed the button. It beeped and then started to make a buzzing sound. About a minute later, it stopped and the doctor took a look at the screen that showed her pulse.  
  
"Now that's strange." He muttered.  
  
"What is it doctor?" I asked.  
  
"Well, according to this, you should be dead. Its not showing a pulse for you. Hmm..." He said removing the cuff from her arm.  
  
"Maybe its broken." I suggested.  
  
"That's what I'm guessing. I'll be right back with another one." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
I looked over to Misty and saw her looking at the ground nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked, smiling at her.  
  
"N-Nothing." She stammered back.  
  
"Don't like doctors much?" I guessed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...they kinda freak me out." She answered.  
  
"Same here, but don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise." I said reassuringly.  
  
"Ya know...you shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them." She whispered.  
  
Now that had surprised me. What was this all about? She didn't think she was gonna die, did she?  
  
"I never make promises unless I know I can keep them." I explained.  
  
She continued to stare at the ground, never looking up at me even once. I lifted her chin up to look at me and I saw it...the scared face that matched her voice that I had heard earlier when she said that she had loved me. I then embraced her in a tight hug, and surprisingly, she returned it...but she was also crying.  
  
"Ash..." She whispered, as I rubbed her back gently.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I said.  
  
It tore me up inside to see her like this, but I didn't know what else I could do. If she wouldn't tell me her problem, then how was I supposed to help her?  
  
Just then, she pulled away from me and wiped away her tears. I caressed her face and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna figure out a way to help you without you having to tell me what's wrong." I explained.  
  
She shook her head slowly. "There's no way...it'll happen eventually." She whispered.   
  
What was gonna happen? What was she talking about? Before I could ask her, the doctor came back in the room with a newer looking machine.  
  
"Okay, here we go. Let's try this one." Said the doctor, completely oblivious as to the scene that had just taken place.  
  
I watched as he slipped the cuff onto her arm and hit the button. After a few minutes, the screen lit up.  
  
"Well?" I asked, nervous about what he would say.  
  
"This one's reading the same exact thing as the last one." He replied.  
  
"Are you sure your putting it on correctly?" I questioned.  
  
"Kid, I've been working in this field for over 20 years. I think I know how to work this thing." He said, frustrated.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." I said, backing off.  
  
"I'll just have to take your pulse myself." He said reaching for her hand.  
  
"No, its okay." Misty said quickly, standing up.  
  
"But Miss-" The doctor started.  
  
"I'm fine, really." She interrupted. "I was just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be okay." She said walking out of the room.  
  
"Misty..." I sighed. "Thanks anyway, doctor."  
  
"Your welcome, but I may warn you that I don't think your friend's completely healthy. Watch out for her." He advised.  
  
"Okay, I will. Thanks." I replied, leaving in search of Misty.  
  
I saw her walking towards the pokemon center and caught up with her.  
  
"Come on Mist. What's wrong with you?" I asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Ash." She snapped. "I told you that I'm fine."  
  
"No, your not," I said firmly. "One minute your crying in my arms, and the next, your mad at me."  
  
She kept silent and I knew that she was taking in my words.   
  
"Stop running away from me..." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She turned towards me and we made eye contact. Her eyes showed a great deal of pain and something I had almost never seen in her before...fear.  
  
"I'm not running...I'm just scared." She replied softly.  
  
Now we're getting somewhere. " What are you afraid of?"  
  
"If I told you...it would break the both of us." She replied, tears filling her eyes as she broke away from my grasp and ran towards the pokemon center.  
  
I was left standing there, in the middle of the street...shocked and speechless.  
  
She knew something that I didn't and was afraid to tell me. But what was it? That last sentence scared me. What would happen to us?  
  
Thousands of questions floated through my mind. But the one that stuck out the most was...  
  
"Now what?"  
  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Finished Chapter 1!!! Sorry for the long delay, but my computer was down for about 3 weeks so I couldn't update. Anyway, hope ya liked it! Please review. AAML lover for life!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back with Chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh, one more thing. You might wanna download this song that I have in this chapter. Its a pretty good song. The name of the song is 'You'll Be in my Heart' by Usher from the Disney mania CD (although its originally sung by Phil Collins). All rights reserved, of course. Enough rambling, read and review!  
  
Guardian Angel  
Part 2  
  
I was laying on my bed in our room at the pokemon center, thinking. Misty was in the bathroom taking a shower, and by this time, she was the only thing on my mind. I knew she was scared, but the big question was, what was she afraid of? And how would it hurt us?  
  
Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Misty walked out, drying her hair. She still had that blank look on her face.  
  
She went out onto the balcony without even looking at me and stared at the setting sun. This was my chance.  
  
I went outside with her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was freezing cold and I wondered if it even bothered her.  
  
"Look Mist, I'm really worried about you and I want to-" She cut me off.  
  
"Tomorrow..." She whispered, interrupting me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow...I promise." She said looking out over the horizon.  
  
'Well, I guess that answer is good enough for me.' I thought.  
  
I looked over at her angelic face and noticed that the sun's rays were hitting her face in all the right places. She glowed with a certain light that I had never seen in her before. It was almost as if another presence was with us. It was kind of an awkward feeling. I just knew we'd get through this together...no matter what the problem was. But...what if I wouldn't be able to help her? What if its something beyond my control, like a disease or something? Then what would I do? I promised her that I would help her get through anything, but what if I'm just not strong enough?  
  
All of a sudden, Misty came up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. Despite how cold she must have felt, her kisses always felt warm to me. We broke away and she immediately clung onto me in a tight hug. I kissed her forehead and then rested my own head on hers.   
  
I'm not really sure who needed more comforting, me or her. But one thing was for sure, we both needed comforting.  
  
'Tomorrow...' I thought to myself. 'Then I'll finally know what this is all about.'  
  
'Come stop your crying it will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here,   
don't you cry.  
  
For one so small you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart.  
You'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different,  
but deep inside us,  
we're not that different at all.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Y be in my heart.   
From this day on,  
now and forever more.  
  
You'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be right here in my heart...always.  
  
Don't listen to them,  
cause what do they know.  
We need each other,  
to have to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart.  
You'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.  
  
You'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be right here in my heart...always.  
  
Just look over your shoulder.  
I'll always be there...  
  
('You'll Be in My Heart' by Usher)  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. My thoughts just kept drifting to what Misty had said earlier. I was nervous about the following day. I didn't know what to do. I just wish that, whatever the problem, I'd be able to handle it.  
  
I woke up the next morning drenched in a cold sweat. I had experienced the same exact dream I had the night before. What did it all mean?  
  
"Glad to see you up early." I heard Misty say as I watched her pack away her things.  
  
"Me? What about you?" I said getting out of bed.  
  
"I'm always up with the sun. You should know that by now." She replied.  
  
"That's not how I remember it. I remember all those days when you refused to get up. Me and Brock would practically have to drag you out of bed." I laughed, recalling our younger years.  
  
"Well, that was then, this is now." She smiled. "Hurry up and get ready."  
  
I changed my clothes and started packing my back pack.  
  
Well, this was the day. No matter what would happen, I needed to be strong.  
  
"You ready?" I heard Misty ask me.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going." I replied.  
  
With that said, we were off. We headed west, into the next forest. We wanted to get to the next town before it got dark, so we knew we had to keep a steady pace.  
  
had already walked for about an hour, without a word from Misty. We decided to stop and have lunch by the nearest lake. When I finished with my meal, I noticed that Misty was just staring blankly out at the lake.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Its almost time..." She whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
She locked her eyes with mine and I knew that she was scared.  
  
"Ash...I'm not who you think I am." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, listening intently to her.  
  
She fell silent for a moment, then continued.  
  
"I'm not real." She stated.  
  
I looked at her, not sure about what to say.  
  
"Look...I'm gonna put this as simply as I can...you weren't supposed to fall in love with me...and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you...but it happened...I'm so sorry." She explained, getting teary.  
  
Okay, now I was confused. What was this all about?  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for, just explain to me what your talking about." I said gently.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, okay. Let me explain what happened. I originally had this as a 2 chapter story, but when I was uploading chapter 2, this part was cut out for some reason. So, I'll just start where I left off. Sorry bout that guys.  
  
Guardian Angel   
Part 3  
  
She took in a deep breath and started her story.  
  
"It all started the day I fished you out of that river. Before I had even met you...I was attacked by a Gyrados (sp?). My physical form died, but my spirit continued to live." She explained.  
  
This wasn't making any sense to me. The way she explained it made her sound like she was already...dead, but she couldn't be. She was standing right in front of me.  
  
"Since I had such a strong spirit, I continued to lead a half-life...I didn't even know that I had passed on. How you were able to see me after that is beyond me." She started.  
  
My mind was surrounded by a whirlwind of thoughts. I couldn't believe what she was telling me.  
  
"I remember the day I found out that I had passed on." She continued. "I went off to look for firewood when, all of a sudden, a strong white light surrounded me. Out of no where, a small Pidgey landed on my shoulder with a message in its beak. I opened the letter, thinking that it was a carrier Pidgey or something. As soon as I had broken the seal on the envelope, another bright flash transported me to a different area. I wasn't sure where I was...I remember calling out your name and hearing nothing in return." She paused as some tears started to fall down her face.  
  
My heart started pounding furiously and my mind was reeling. None of what she told me was making any sense at all.  
  
"The letter disappeared from my hands and then I heard a strong soothing voice. The voice told me that I was no longer living and the only reason why my soul continued to live was because I had a pure heart. It told me that I wsn't supposed to die. I didn't believe the voice at first because it sounded too outrageous to be true, but the voice gave me proof. It showed me the scene in which I had died...the attack, and the events that happened afterwards. I dropped to my knees and cried...there was nothing else I could do. The voice soothed me and said that it would give me a second chance at life, but only if I proved myself worthy." She explained.  
  
"And then what?" I heard myslef whisper.  
  
"The voice told me that I'd be able to walk on the Earth, but as someone's guardian angel." She said, looking at me.  
  
Guardian angel...but who's? What if...  
  
"M-Me...?" I stammered.  
  
She nodded slowly. "My time here was supposed to be limited...bet its taken longer than I thought."  
  
"Misty...this isn't funny. Please tell me your joking." I said, feeling my own tears coming.  
  
"I wish I was Ash. I'm so sorry." I should've never gotten too close. This is all my fault." She cried as she fell to her knees.  
  
I kneeled down next to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't be sorry. I don't where I'd be if it wasn't for you. You shaped me into what I am today. Don't be sorry for that."   
  
"Ash...I'm scared. I don't wanna leave you." She said through tears.  
  
Her last few words really got me. It was as if I had been stabbed in the heart...this wasn't happening.  
  
"You not leaving...you can't..." I cried, never wanting to let her go.  
  
"We both have to let go...no matter how much it hurts. I can't prevent what's gonna happen." She said.  
  
"What'll happen to you?" I asked.  
  
"I'll fade away...and watch you from a higher place." She replied.  
  
"No!" I screamed out, hitting the ground.  
  
Just then, it clicked. That's why the doctor couldn't find a pulse, because she didn't have one to begin with. Now it was all staring to make sense.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I looked to my left and saw Butch and Cassidy. They obviously must have caught up to us.  
  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Said Cassidy, smirking.  
  
"You may have escaped from us last time, but it won't happen again." Said Butch, fingering the pistol that was sitting in his right hand.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone and go back to that slime infested headquarters that you crawled out of!" I heard myself yell.  
  
In one swift movement, I saw Cassidy swipe the pistol from Butch and aim at me. "No one makes fun of Team Rocket and gets away with it."  
  
No! My dream!  
  
Before I knew what had happened, she fired. I tried to avoid the inevitable, but Misty was much faster than me. She pushed me onto the ground, out of harm's way. I looked to my right just in time to see Misty fall to her knees, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Misty!" I screamed while catching her in my arms. I could feel the tears coming and I could hear Butch and Cassidy snickering to themselves.  
  
My dream was becoming a reality and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I reverted my attention back to the wounded girl in my arms. Her eyes were open, but her breathing was labored.  
  
"Mist...why did you do that?" I asked, tears cascading down my cheeks.  
  
"Because...because I love you." She whispered.  
  
"You gonna be okay, do you hear me? Just hold on, Mist. Please don't leave me." I said, trying desperately to find any type of hope that still lingered.  
  
She gently reached up and touched my cheek. It felt so cold. She then shook her head weakly.  
  
"I fulfilled my duty...but its not how I wished it would turn out." She whispered weakly.  
  
But how could this be happening? I thought that she had already passed on. I reached down to touch her cheek, but my hand went right through her.  
  
"Misty..." I whispered.  
  
"I-I don't understand. How? I-It hurts...I'm not supposed to feel anything." She choked out.  
  
Come to think of it, she was right. If she was already...gone, then how could she feel pain?  
  
"I love you Ash..." She whispered as she slowly slipped away.  
  
"No...Misty...I love you too..." I cried.  
  
I looked up to see Butch and Cassidy laughing.  
  
"Oh, look at this. Your all alone." Cassidy taunted. "There's no one to help you out this time. The girl's dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't you feel helpless."  
  
"This could have all been avoided if had just handed over your pokemon in the first place." Butch explained.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself." Cassidy started. "Well, like they say...misery loves company."  
  
She then aimed the pistol at me. "See ya round."  
  
"No!" I screamed.  
  
Just then, a white light filled the area.  
  
"What the...?!" Screamed Cassidy, dropping the pistol.  
  
I looked down and saw that Misty's body was the source of the light.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Butch as they took off.  
  
A gentle wind blew through the trees and the light started to dim down. Misty's body was lifted into the air as a ball of light descended from the heavens. The ball surrounded Misty and, in a matter of seconds, it disappeared. I noticed that her color had returned to her and she was no longer transparent. She slowly floated back to the ground.  
  
I had to admit, I was a little frightened at what had just happened, but something told me that it would be all right. I watched Misty carefully and, all of a sudden, her hand started to move. I found myself glued to my spot, unable to move. Her eyes slowly opened and she satup, unaware of what was going on. She felt around her body as if it were some sort of dream. She looked around and her eyes spotted me. She smiled at me and started to get up.  
  
I couldn't believe it...she was alive...  
  
"Ash..." I heard her whisper.  
  
"Misty..." I whispered back in disbelief.  
  
Not being able to contain myself any longer, I ran to her, my arms open. She met me in the middle and we embraced in a long hug. I could feel the tears of happiness come to the corners of my eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay." I cried.  
  
"So am I." She replied. "He gave me a second chance."  
  
I looked into her eyes and no longer saw that blank look that once plagued them. They were full of joy and promise. She was a new person...she had earned that second chance that she so desperately wanted.  
  
"I love you Ash." She whispered happily in my ear.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back, just as happy.  
  
We then embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever...  
  
Misty once told me that she was my guardian angel and that her job was to protect me, but all the protection in the world wouldn't be able to seperate me from her. That day, I received more than I could have ever dreamed of. Its the day I found myself, as well as my one true love. I found happiness...true happiness.   
  
Misty's more than just some girl who fished me out of a river...she's so much more. She's my love, my heart, my happiness...and my guardian angel.  
A/N: I finished!!! Okay, you guys know that drill. Questions and reviews are always welcome. E-mail address is pikagurl23@aol.com. Thanks! AAML for life!!! 


End file.
